


Little Black Ridinghood

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Roleplay, husbands being sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: An owl hooted overhead as Alec’s gathered up his nerve to venture farther into the forest. Next time Jace dared him to do something stupid he would just slap his brother instead. But no, he was walking out into the middle of the woods at midnight like an idiot.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Little Black Ridinghood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord. EXACTLY 500 words. I am nailing it  
> Prompt: Picture of the Darkened Woods  
> Not beta'd, but enjoy.

An owl hooted overhead as Alec’s gathered up his nerve to venture farther into the forest. Next time Jace dared him to do something stupid he would just slap his brother instead. But no, he was walking out into the middle of the woods at midnight like an idiot. What was also so stupid of him was he knew how close he was to his next heat. 

A twig snapped and Alec looked up to see...absolutely nothing. It was nearly pitch black out here. Pulling his cloak closer to him he picked up the pace. All he had to do was go the pond in the center of the forest and bring back a moss covered stone. That was it. 

More rustling to his left caused Alec to misstep and trip over a protruding root.

“Oh, my. I hope you have not hurt yourself.” Glowing golden eyes came into focus just before the man seemed to appear from the night. Alec gulped and tried to push himself away only to find his back against a tree. His heart was beating wildly. “There, there. I am not going to hurt you. I am here to protect you. Your sent... ” The man took a large wif of air.

“Stay away.” Alec said using the trunk of the tree to pull himself up.

“Or what, my dear? You are unmated, alone in these woods. Not a very good idea.” The other stepped close enough that Alec could smell him. _Alpha_. His legs nearly buckled but Alec held himself up.

“You have no right.”

“I have every right, you came into my woods, remember.” Suddenly the man was right in front of him, pushing Alec back against the tree. Damn his nature and damn this man’s pheromones. They were clouding his judgment, sparking a fire in his blood.

“You don’t seem to be fighting back.” The man grinned and spun Alec around until he was face to trunk. The smell was getting worse. It made Alec have to bite back a moan. He didn’t want this...did he? The man behind him pulled down Alec’s shirt and kissed along his neck.

“That tickles.” Alec laughed as the man’s facial hair touched his skin. 

“Alexander….you are out of character.” A soft swat landed on his ass and Alec moaned, pushing back against his mate. 

“I’m done with the teasing, can we get straight to the sex?” Magnus chuckled and rubbed a finger over the faded mating mark. 

“Soon, love, soon.” Leaning down he ran his tongue over the white ridges of the mark his very teeth had left almost ten years ago. Ten years almost to the day.

“Magnus.” Alec moaned beneath him and bucked back against his husband’s clothed bulge. “The omega wishes you to hurry up before he comes.” Magnus laughed against his skin. 

“Pushy one we have. Hands above your head.” Magnus interlocked his fingers with Alec’s, making the moonlight shine off their wedding rings. “Alpha is here to please.”


End file.
